


A Sweeter Moment

by TheLonelyCritic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Glynda - Freeform, Oobleck - Freeform, Ozpin - Freeform, cause i just miss Glynda, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyCritic/pseuds/TheLonelyCritic
Summary: The moment felt so homely, like Ozpin did this often with her even though this was a first in a while. The moment felt warm and she couldn’t help but crack into a small smile at the domestic feel she got from him. Ozpin would have made a great stay-at-home husband in another life.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A Sweeter Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take it anymore! Not seeing Glynda for the last 4 seasons has pushed me to shift from the status of a reader to a writer. Hopefully, we'll get to see her when the gang return to Beacon. I have my theories about Glynda's importance in this whole narrative and if all goes well I should be able to share my hypothesis with you in the form of a prequel. But we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy moment between the sweetest of darlings that is Glynda and Ozpin. 
> 
> Of course Roosterteeth own these characters.

The tranquil of the early morning was the only thing that could rouse Glynda out of her short sleep cycle these days. In retrospect, she could hardly understand why she had decided that this career path was for her. Instead of peacefully retiring and having the freedom to enjoy pleasant moments such as these, she had instead plunged herself into an environment that required her expertise 24/7 to the point that sleeping in was no longer an option. At least that’s what she told herself.

She stood in front of the staff room door, her hand frozen over the door knob. 

Maybe she could just turn back she pondered. Turn back, curl up in bed and sleep for a few more minutes. Glynda knew that as soon as she opened the door she was going to fall back into her usual routine and this quiet moment would be lost until the next morning. Eventually, she rationalised that there was a high likelihood of bumping into a member of staff, who would engage her in small talk, on her way back to her quarters. This quiet moment would be lost either way. Perhaps she could steal a few silent minutes in the staff room before others started to pour in.

Like pulling out a splinter from within one’s finger, Glynda shoved herself into the room and headed for the coffee machine. Her hand on autopilot reached for the pot that often sat within the machine, empty, waiting for a new brew to be prepared. But today her hand passed through, the pot wasn’t there. Who would’ve -

“Good Morning, Ms Goodwitch.” 

Glynda didn’t need to turn around. She could sense that Ozpin’s eyes were on her, glimmering in silent amusement but she turned to face him nonetheless. He rested against the counter applying his weight onto his cane while a hot cup, of what she could only assume was coffee, was held in his free hand. Her eyes quickly fell to the coffee pot that laid on the counter next to him, steam flowing out of it. Freshly brewed. At least that saves her the stress of making it. 

“Tunnel vision isn’t the best asset when it comes to self awareness, wouldn’t you say?” Ozpin questioned taking a slow sip from his mug. Glynda yet again met Ozpin’s eyes while trying to maintain a face of neutrality as she saw his failing attempts to hide his smirk, dust forbid if she showed how annoyed she sometimes got in his presence.

“At this hour of the day there’s rarely a need to be self aware.”

“Is that so?” he replied, easily breaking into a smile, “Even with my early owl antics?”

“Especially with your early owl antics. If anything, I would have thought you would be in your office by now Professor.” Glynda stated as she turned around to open the cabinet behind her, pulling out the first mug she could reach. 

“Well…” Ozpin started.

She looked into the mug, it was stained to a deep coffee brown. The mug probably had been frequented by Barthlomew but she had no need to be picky over the quality of the mug.

“I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday.” he finished taking another sip.

She stilled. She hadn’t forgotten, far from that. However, she would rather to remind herself about it later on in the evening when she had the time to do something about it. It just made more sense, not like she had anything extravagant planned.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“My pleasure, Goodwitch.”

She shrugged off his efforts just like how she shrugged off his lack of ‘Ms’ in his address to her. She turned and headed for the pot that rested next to him, it was probably warm now but she was simply too lazy to make another one. Ozpin seemed to know what was she planning to do since once she was in hand-reaching range of the pot he placed his mug on the counter and pulled the pot ever so slightly closer towards him. She glanced at him, making her irritation clear as day and he remained unnaturally unfazed to her glare. Noticing their proximity she edged backwards, putting a little bit of space between them.

“Ms Goodwitch, it’s the start of a beautiful day. You can not begin it with something as typical as black coffee.” 

“And you’re drinking exactly what Professor?”

“As I recall today is your special day, not mine. Also, I would like to point out that I’ve gone through the extra stress of making my way here from my office to stop you from starting today with the mundane task of brewing coffee.” he replied with a soft chuckle. 

“I thought you came here to wish me a Happy Birthday.”

“Two birds, one stone.”

Two birds, one stone her ass. She hadn’t asked him to do so and she had to catch her tongue before she told him just as much. “Thank you Professor but-” she went to reach for the coffee pot again but before she could register his movements he had the pot in his hand and was slowly walking towards the sink, the cane tapping the floor with every other step. Glynda always had a hard time comprehending how Ozpin, in his current state, could still move so impossibly fast but didn’t voice her curiosity as she watched him pour the contents of the pot down the sink. Ozpin then headed towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, leaving the now empty pot in the sink.

Now she was just confused. What was he doing?

Ozpin grabbed a saucepan from the drying rack and poured a cup’s worth of whole milk into the pan and placed it on the electric stove. “Not everyday does one have the opportunity to treat oneself,” he began, fiddling with the knob for the stove as he placed it on a low heat, “but once in awhile, when the occasion arises, one must indulge in the sweeter things in life.” He plucked a wooden spoon also from the drying rack; he really did need to get onto the staff about clearing up after themselves. Gently stirring the warming milk, he turned slightly in her direction. “Ms Goodwitch, could you do me the favour of getting the tin box in the cabinet over there”. He angled his head towards the cabinet in question.

Glynda barely paid any attention to whatever Ozpin said at the moment, more captivated by his movements than anything else but vaguely understood what he asked of her and headed to the cabinet. She saw the tin box at the far end of the first shelf and brought it out. It’s swamp green shade had previously led her to believe it was Bathlomew’s, maybe a place where he stashed further coffee supplies. Apparently it wasn’t.

She looked back at him but his frame was once again facing the saucepan on the stove. The moment felt so homely, like Ozpin did this often with her even though this was a first in a while. The moment felt warm and she couldn’t help but crack into a small smile at the domestic feel she got from him. Ozpin would have made a great stay-at-home husband in another life. 

Gathering that he wasn’t going to collect the tin from her, she crossed towards where he was and slid the tin on the counter next to him. Wordlessly, she went to lift the lid but stilled as Ozpin’s hand rested on hers. He was no longer stirring but instead his eyes were also locked on their hands. After a quiet beat, he envelopes her fingers, moving them off the tin. 

“Don’t spoil the surprise,” he said softly, fiddling with her fingers. Glynda could feel her hands getting clammy with sweat, an involuntary response to the unwanted contact. Then again it wasn’t so unwanted. But before she could seal the sensation of this moment in her mind forever, he let go. “Why don’t you leave your mug here and take a seat?”

Glynda was too flustered to argue and wordlessly took a seat at the round table. She watched him as he poured, with practised skill, the now warm milk from the saucepan into the mug she'd left. He paused for a second, staring at the tin and mug. There was no way he could carry both in one hand. Glynda was about to get up to help when Ozpin let his cane fall from his left hand, grabbed the items on the counter and walked with ease towards the table. He winced as he took a seat but still smiled at the concern evident on her face. 

“Now you may do the honours.” Ozpin announced as he pushed the tin and mug towards her. She gave him a sceptical look but all that graced his face was the hum of amusement he had maintained the whole morning. Well let's see what this is all about she thought.

She couldn’t help but grin as she flicked the lid, revealing a collection of chocolate cubes with wooden sticks within the tin. Varying from white to dark chocolate, some embedded with butterscotch or hazelnut while others gave off a mint or cinnamon spice smell. Underneath the mix, a packet of marshmallows poked out. So typical of him.

“Really Oz…”, she gave him her characteristic eye roll. 

Happy that she was relaxed enough to talk colloquially, he offered her a warm chuckle. “Beats coffee doesn’t it?”

“Anyday.” Glynda replied. Aware that the milk was cooling down, Glynda took out a plain block of dark chocolate by its stick and dipped it within the milk, careful not to let it spill. She hummed as she watched the chocolate melt and swirl into the warm liquid. 

“That’s my favourite part.” Ozpin remarked, observing the serene look on her face as she watched the chocolate melt. The brown richness of the chocolate began to envelope the milk as Glynda stirred the block until she pulled out the bare stick out of the hot chocolate. 

Glynda broke her eyes from the beverage to look at Ozpin who smiled triumphantly at the creation. “Enjoy” he stated as he stood up, collecting the tin and walking towards the cabinet to put it away. 

Glynda didn’t realise how embarrassed she was to take a sip in front of Ozpin until he had stood up but now that he had, she happily indulged into the rich drink. She sighed internally. It was beautiful. Reminiscent of the younger days when hot chocolate was her go-to hot beverage. It didn’t have the strong taste of black coffee that bitterly reminded her she was an adult or the wise essence of herbal teas that made her ageing all the more apparent. This was youthful bliss in a cup and she had long since forgotten how it felt. 

“Tell Port he can clean everything up after the mess he left yesterday.” 

“Yesterday, was probably his biggest cooking catastrophe yet.” Glynda added whilst reveling in the moment.

“It sure was.” She could feel Ozpin heading towards the door and as much as she craved solace she didn’t want him to leave, not just yet.  
“Thank you, Oz.” It was abrupt and a bit awkward but it’s all that she could blurt out in the moment. To salvage the situation she stood up and turned around to face him. He wore such a content face, that is almost hurt to know the emotion was directed at her. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh you almost forgot!” She went to pick up the cane he had left on the floor and handed it to him. His hand this time purposefully wrapped around hers as he collected the cane but he didn’t let go. 

“Thank you -”

“No prob-”

“For everything, Glynda. Thank you for staying even when…”

She wrapped her free hand around his, clasped it with all her might. He needed to know she meant this with all her heart. “I would never leave you Oz, not for all the peace of mind in the world.”

“I know.” His eyes began to tear up and somehow it gave her the motivation to try something she hadn’t attempted to do in a long while. Not since…

She reached up and planted a warm kiss on his lips. Ozpin startled at first, sighed into it. Tasting the sweet chocolate on her lips tapped into a memory long lost within the depths of those more recently acquired. The feeling overwhelmed him and he let the sorrow of what he thought was lost for good flow from his eyes. He was sure his face mirrored her now wet one. 

“Happy Birthday, Glynda.” He whispered one last time against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. They are just so cute.
> 
> I love to chat so please do comment on your thoughts and any constructive criticism is well-received.


End file.
